User talk:The Knight of the Flowers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stephen Dillane page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XD1 (Talk) 17:56, May 30, 2012 Hey hey how are you? Chat here? :) 06:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm in :) 06:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Up awake? Up for a chat chuckles? 04:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I am ;) Let's do this 05:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Quote Great job on the Castle Black quote, thank you.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Things to do Thanks for your kind words, I am really proud of the way the wiki looks but there are still things we can do to improve. I am working on the User_blog:Opark_77/Season_2_viewers_guide_project. There are things left to do for the second season episodes too - User_blog:Opark_77/Season_2_episodes_project. We need to go back and make our season 1 articles the same as our season 2 ones too.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) News... Definitely! I miss my buddy! 18:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) House Baratheon lineage I'm sorry but you are mistaken about the Baratheon lineage, I think you're going by just the screenshot we have. You see, the page has three columns, and each entry repeats the full name of the parents, thus "child of Lady Argalia Baratheon, who was daughter of Argilac the Arrogant" actually repeats many times. The top of the middle column says that (someone) married Monica Velaryon, and had five children with her. However the same paragraph also says that this "someone" was born 5 years after Aegon's Landing, presumably Orys' oldest son. Also, you supplied this quote for info about Monica marrying Argilac the Arrogant: "Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings. Brown of eye, black of hair, strong of bone and sinew. Wed to Monica Velaryon in his seventeenth year at Driftmark. Father to five sons, ''" Even within the screenshot, the top column is clearly visible as, "Lady Argalia Baratheon, she who was daughter of ''Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings...etc." Its a wacky zoomed-in camera angle, and moreover, is a "very ponderous tome" that frequently repeats the names of parents when mentioning children, thus getting kind of bizarre when sentences get cut in half across columns. My recommendation is to work on making a functional transcript of all visible text, and then we'll cross-reference (i.e. making sure that Argilac isn't marrying someone 5 years after his death based on known dates they have) and proceed from there. I hope this helps.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Great job You've been adding some great quotes, thank you.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:08, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Can I ask you to do an extra small thing when making articles in your lineages project? (Great idea by the way.) If you are adding a navbox to the foot of a new article please can you list that article in the navbox. I have done the newest Umber articles with this edit as an example.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Greetings I love that actor.. his charcter is sooo freaky and creepy!!! UGH!! anyway, how are you chuckles?! I miss chatting too! RE: Categories Hello, yes I realized as soon as I did it that I made a mistake calling it the "child actor" category. I was going to go in and edit it today changing it to young or juvenile characters. I think it will be helpful to have the young characters in one category (not Robb, Jon, Theon, or Joffrey as they are all on the first page anyway). There doesn't need to be an adult category. All the young characters together fit on almost one page so it would be easier to find them. Let me know what you think. I'll try to do better. Ch'vyalthan. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, when I got your message saying that the "magic user" category was superfluous, because there was already a category for their use of magic. I thought you meant that I should have added them to the "magic" category. Now I'm wondering if you were referring to the "Lord of Light" category. Anyway I was starting to add them to the magic category, but am stopping now until I'm sure what you meant. Also about Hallyne the pyromancer, yes he is an alchemist, but he tells Tyrion that spells go into the making of Wildfire and their work is going quicker, because the spells are working better. He asks if any word of dragons has been heard. Also at a celebration in the third book (not saying which one, no spoilers), there is a demonstration by pyromancers with fire beasts attacking each other with claws and teeth. That sounds like more than just fireworks. Anyway, waiting to hear back. Ch'vyalthan. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chuckles Hey Hey! Sorry I missed ya, today was Thanksgiving so busy with the family. And no it's not wrong to be glad Lori croaked lol. It was just sad the way it happened. Hope we get to catch up soon. How are you and your young man? Greetings I do like the new name... but you are always chuckles to me! LOL Are you on right now???? Chat room? RE: Iron Throne room Sorry about removing deletion, I thought it was just a note asking if anyone was going to do anything with the page. I plan to add more to the Iron Throne room page it as I come upon the photos. The "Session 3" page, I have no disagreement about the need to delete that one. I just put in the see also season 3 link so some one could find the right page. I'll make a note on the talk page about the Iron Throne room and wait for an admin to remove the deletion note.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 20:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Wordage It is sometimes very hard to put into words what is happening in a scene and a small quote conveys it better. When Lancel says, "What are we going to do next?", it shows that he thinks that they are equals. She shut him down, showing that he is an amusement and a tool to carry out her commands, nothing more. I've started working on the Complete Guide of Westeros. There it's easy, you just write down every single word.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 18:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :No. In case you haven't noticed, we've been describing episode events fairly well throughout this wiki before you signed up. You're simply bad at it. In which case, you should spend more time on perfecting one "hard" edit...not burning through a dozen articles a day with bad edits. The only reason we haven't chastised you as much as we should is because you created a massive backlog of bad edits. A small quote is a horrible way to convey what is going on. The "art" of writing on wikis is accurately summarizing what is going on, noting all nuance, as one would in a novelization. You...have been typing up "transcripts". Oh god no...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hey partner!! -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 23:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Damon Marbrand Even though he's a Lannister bannerman he shouldn't sport the Lannister sigil in the infoxbox. Our model is A Wiki of Ice and Fire.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes You know, I did make a Renly userbox months ago. Though after his death I'm not sure if people use things that are "current" with the TV series or not.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Hey buddy, how's it goin?? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 23:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Same here. Hey, did ya miss me? lol :) -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 13:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::How's it goin dude? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 20:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chat? 16:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Learning new things Yes, I would be interested in learning how to use a sandbox page. I really don't know how to do a lot of things. I've learned a lot just editing here. I wish I knew how to move pictures onto this website. I was too tired to finish that "Complete Guide to Westeros" entry, I'm planning to do all the uncompleted ones.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 16:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Later :) No clue what happened. Oh well, I asked about the boy toy lol. Have a great day. 17:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I will check for ya :) HEYYY NOW Yo... Chuckles of the Flowers .You on? ;) 17:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Uploading stuff I just found your message about arranging a time to talk about this. So, it's to late now and tomorrow is no good either, I have no idea when I'll be on. So I'll have to get back to you, but thanks so much for offering to help me.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 00:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) So the last two days I have been busy, but today I was just planning to get on the website and do some work. Only now I realize that my IPad is almost out of charge and I have to go plug it in. So I guess I'll have to get back to you again after it charges. This is frustrating. Bye.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 19:34, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't patient enough to wait for a full charge, but it's half charged which should keep me working for awhile. I'm going to start a recap for "A Golden Crown". Looking forward to hearing from you. I was reading another interesting Game of Thrones essay, from a book called Beyond the Wall by Lowder. It was called "Petyr Balish: Mask of Sanity". It said that his narcissism, nihilism, and manipulation are all signs of his being a psychopath. And he never really loved Catelyn, that's just a lie he tells himself and the world. He was always just social climbing, but he isn't capable of real human emotion.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 21:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm here on the website an my IPad is charged. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 16:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to move things from the sandbox to a page, and the only way I know to start a new page is to make a link from an existing one. I've been using the sandbox to store notes.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 17:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :....I can't believe you're serious. COPY PASTE text you've written onto a sandbox into a new article you want to create. Highlight, copy, and paste. It's that simple.......or are you working in Visual mode? We've told you before that Visual mode does more harm than good, "Source" mode is better. Visual mode doesn't let you copy-paste, Source-mode does.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Following on from a discussion in the chat room... please try and be honest in the future. Like I said, I don't mind helping you, but I don't appreciate being lied to, or having my time wasted. Thank you.--The Knight of the Flowers" :Wait, what did he lie about? Promising to finish the "A Golden Crown" recap or something else?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Knight, if this about my saying that I wrote on the sandbox page and you not finding it, I did write my notes for a new blog, but I did something wrong. When I went to your message I don't know if I went to the sandbox or if i just pushed the edit button instead of the here button. But either way, after I wrote the notes I didn't press publish I just left. So my notes are now gone. It was a list of YouTube clips I was going to put in another comedic side of game of thrones blog, so I can just redo it. Sorry if there was a misunderstanding about this.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 20:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ...You were hard at work on a gag-blog post while abandoning actual work on the A Golden Crown recap which you promised to do? Please explain.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:11, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Knight, the Dragon was saying that putting the one line in my sandbox was insulting to you. I didn't mean it as an insult I was just proving to you that I had figured out how to successfully write there, since I had failed the last time and got all my stuff erased. I'm sorry if you thought I was somehow insulting you. That was never my intention. I plan to use the sandbox as soon as I try it out and see if I can write stuff there and then transfer it to another page. If I can't I'll contact tech support and see if they can explain it to me. I have to finish this recap first. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 23:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tom Wlaschiha Any reason you deleted my edit? RevBem111 (talk) 12:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Chuckles! I thought you were an admin here?? Anyway, you on? 19:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Why don't ya come up and see some time... Chat time? :D 16:58, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat room issues Chuckles... I need to eat lunch anyway. I will look for you in a bit to see if you are still on :) 18:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Well met! Hello there. I'm new to this site, having signed up today, I'm just taking this opportunity to introduce myself to users of distinction, such as yourself, and to offer my assistance in any way I can. The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 20:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well met indeed! Always nice to meet a fellow scrolls fan. Have you played Dragonborn yet? Makes you all nostalgic for Morrowind. Anyway, I've not been on the scrolls wiki much, but you may see me there from time to time, and on UESP as well. I'll look out for you. Oh, and "users of distinction"! (blushes) P.S. You have terrible taste in men, by the way:) 21:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Like wise! Yes, I have played Dragonborn thoroughly, and was very nostalgic for Morrowind and Bloodmoon. I especially love the fact that they retained the old music. I've not been on either wikis long, but I've contributed anonymously on both. I hope to see you over there. And, yes, my taste in men is abysmal. But, you know that Loras is not much more than a pretty face, right? I expect Rheon's casting (if he is indeed playing Ramsay) will give rise to intense fan following for the Bastard of Bolton!--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 21:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) feel better chuckles Hope you feel better. I had food poisoning once, I had to go to the doctor and get anti-puke meds.. ugh. Anyway, talk to ya soon! Take care! 21:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for categorizing my pics, I completely forgot! :) 03:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Driftmark Two things: * When is it mentioned? or shown in a map? * Why would you categorize Driftmark as Baratheon or Targaryen... is as pointless as categorizing Barrowton as House Stark... or the Fingers as House Baratheon because the King essentially rules over the whole Seven Kingdoms.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:44, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :The page history of Driftmark shows that you created it. As for Bastard of Bolton I wasn't threatening to ban him, but that careless editing could lead to another admin to do it. I guess you haven't been at Wookiepedia... those guys are merciless and can sometimes be a little jerky about it. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Melisandre You are very right, I shouldn't edit when I am tired, and I have not been editing the "in the book" sections lately, because of the very reasons you have mentioned. I will stop doing it entirely as I have made this mistake before. I have been using my sandbox page that you made for me. I wrote out my latest installment of the Complete Guide to Westeros section there yesterday. Just five more left to go and I'll be done. I am sorry to be such a bother to you. I will do better.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 19:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I can only repeat that I'm not going to edit the "In the book section" any more, unless it is for something minor like punctuation or a misspelling. Maybe not even then, as it has given me so much trouble. When I first came to the wiki the "In the book section" could contain any material that had already been passed by the events in the show. The first thing I ever edited on this wiki was Tyrion Lannister. I put in a great deal of information pointing out differences between the book and the show into the "in the book" section, and the comments I got back were that I was too wordy and a lot of the Battle of Blackwater stuff should have gone into different articles. I was told to be brief and to the point and to only include information that made a significant difference. Then later the term "Book Spoilers" started to be used. Some characters "In the book" sections still have a lot of information in them, while others have been pruned down. On this wiki, I had recently put that same information that I put in Melisandre on another page as well, the Differences between the Show and the Series page. Also I edit at another wiki which deals with the books. What I was thinking about was correct spelling and not using metaphors which I have also been recently told not to do. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 13:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Roose Bolton I got the right photo in now. I had moved the other photo to the gallery to replace it with a better one. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 13:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) A gift in the new year Okay, I saw this link on the main page and when I saw it, I was like, "Oh yes, I have to show this to chuckles" LOL enjoy.. CLICK HERE -- 16:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo dude Happy New Year old buddy!!!! -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 22:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Complete Guide to Westeros There's a nascent discussion there. I'd like your opinion on the matter.Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Chuckles... Glad you liked ;) btw, do you know how to make all the templates on a wiki to have references? I can't figure it out on my Andy Griffith Wiki... Oh and Tommy.Klaus can't edit for s*it on the TB WIki lol. Also what is with someone continuously making an Albert Enstein page? lol 19:07, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, ask him if he's interested. Mention the image licensing, etc. -- 17:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks! This is the page I started/tried on... TAGS Thanks! :D -- 16:12, January 10, 2013 (UTC) New picture You have a new picture. Nice. Lately the only complaints about my editing have been about putting in unnecessary detail, rather than grammatical errors, so I suppose that is improvement. I am making very few edits. No time. And no time to talk now. Just stopped in. Talk to you later.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 03:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ps. Glad your feeling better.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 03:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm making fewer edits, because I have not had the time lately. I'm not going to be able to spend much time here now either. I'm just scared of the "in the book" sections. When I first came here I spent most of my time there, but now everything I add that isn't just a physical description of the character is said to be a spoiler for the book, which I suppose is accurate if you think about it. Major plot point differences are not allowed, but minor ones would be unnecessary. As for unecessary details, I just can't seem to do anything right. In the Daenerys article it says that Ser Jorah swore fealty to Viserys. I put in where he later changes fealty to Daenerys. This was removed as being unnecessary. Or at the end of Bronn's article, it says that Bronn comes to the throne room to say farewell to Tyrion. I went back to watch the scene. They dicuss battle plans and Tyrion calls Bronn his friend, but when I put this in it was removed. I'm just going to read articles for awhile and study up. There must be a knack at being able to spot what is necessary from what isn't that I am missing. When my time is my own again, I am going to get back to the articles I've been working on. And starting a new relationship article. When I can get through a week without a problem, I'll try editing more. I understand how busy everyone will be, and I will try to stay out of the way, until I have a bit more confidence. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Big news Hey buddy, guess what?? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 01:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well hello stranger Where have you been?! Anywho, what did you think of The Walking Dead tonight!?!! Pretty awesome huh?! 04:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was woundering If I could get unblocked on True blood wiki, I know im blocked but you left the wiki and now its being terrorised , I mean somebody created a page called Albert Einstein and it says "u want som f*" repeatidly Original Authority -- i see u blocked me on true blood wikia. May I ask why? ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 02:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ITS CHUCKLES OMG, I thought you went to the Night Lands with Ned Stark!!! ;) Of course we can chat, I have a lot to tell you too. Umm, I need to run some errands, if you can calculate about 12:30 central USA time, that is when I can come back. Or, lets just say little over an hour from when I post this ;) Look forward to talking with you Ser Knight of the Flowers 16:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) messenger Since chat is screwy, do you have AOL Instant Messenger? 19:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, let me see what I can conjure up- give me a sec. 19:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, added you, I'm Queen.Buffy@Yahoo.com 19:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, buddy. This may sound like a stupid question but I must ask it. We're still buds, aren't we? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 20:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey old friend!! Hey buddy!! Long time no talk!! How've you been dude? I've missed you so much!! -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 17:29, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo dude Jayden!! How's it goin?? I've missed you so much dude!! I hope you come back online soon so we can catch up!! It's been too long!! I hope you're well!! Write back soon buddy!! -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 19:21, February 22, 2014 (UTC)